The Metal-Knights
Origin Little is known about this curious group of warriors, other than they come from the eastern sea and mean business. Their leader, Lord Metal Knight, is overseeing operations to conquer western Gielinor. The Metal-Knights used to commandeer an airship called "The Axe." It was often seen flying ominously over a Gielinorian area or in the hangar. The airship has crashed and is beyond repair. History The Metal-Knights were founded in the early Fourth Age by Lord Metal Knight, where they began developing technology that incorporated magic and started their plans. One day, Lord Metal Knight came up with the concept of a flying ship. He appointed the Captain and Naudez, the most skilled developers of their unique technology, to oversee its construction. The Metal-Knights developed and grew in number over a long period of time, until their ship, designated "the Axe" was finished. The Axe's First Flight The Betrayal of Bruce Naudez and Dragon were sent to a city overrun by zombies. While there, they fought off a few before being stopped by a man with a musket. The man told them not to move, threating to kill them if they did. After a short conversation, poison gas was dropped, though both parties managed to avoid it. Naudez was contacted by Lord Metal Knight, who asked if he had seen a man wearing a bandana with a musket. After replying, Naudez was told to capture the man and that reinforcements were being sent. The man was captured and the Metal-Knights went back to the Axe. The man was tied up and brought to the bridge. However, Bruce didn't tie the ropes well, allowing the man to escape and kill Lord Metal Knight. Bruce took Galaxia and teleported away. The Axe began crashing as the man crawled out of the room. Naudez shot him in the leg from a corner, then Dragon jumped out of a crate and fought him up close. While the two fought, Naudez collected his belongings and a teleport sphere. Eventually, the man used a strange object to blow himself up. Dragon was sent flying back, but survived. Naudez arrived and quickly teleported away with Dragon. Naudez was contacted by Bruce, who after a short conversation, revealed he had been working with the man all along. Bruce also revealed that the man's name was Mahandaz, and that they had killed a double. The communication ended, leaving Naudez and Dragon in the middle of a city. The two decided to head to Dragon's old lab south of Ardougne. They sailed to Catherby via a charter ship, then made their way to the lab. The Hangar Located within the eastern sea, the hangar once served as the Metal-Knights' base of operations. It is off-limits to all that come within its tageting range. It is underground, and covered by two iron flaps. The Axe The Axe was a flying battleship, nearly 20 meters in length. It floated using technology and magic similar to that of the clan citadel, and was given thrust by fire elementals trapped in the engine which were put into an upset state by being overloaded with magical energy. The Axe itself was made of thin steel sheets welded together. The Axe had two wings, 10 meters in length, on each side which were used for balance and control. It had a tower-like structure located on the deck, which housed the bridge, Lord Metal Knight's and Naudez' personal quarters, and the main cannon. The main cannon fired a blast of magical energy and an iron ball at the same time or individually, each being around two meters in diameter. Along with these, there were six cannons on each side of the Axe which fired spells of medium-low strength. These took fuel to use, and were often used sparingly as a result, The Axe was powered by a reactor, which used magical energy acquired from runecrafting altars and the hangar's fuel depot. This area was usually unstable and shaking violently, constantly on the verge of exploding. The Bilge served as a prison. Alistel A city located on the northeastern continent of Vainqueur and the producer of thaumatech; machinery powered by anima. Crew *Lord Metal Knight/Leader *"The Captain"/Sky Captain of the Axe (deceased) *Naudez/Captain of the Axe/Engineer *"Dragon"/First Mate of the Axe *"The Warden"/Warden of the bilge and first to die in case of emergency (because it's nearly impossible for him to do so) *Athulf/Hand Cannoneer/Explosive Expert *Casca/Doctor/Greater Minion *Ferro/Spec Ops Trooper *Fyrsil/Colonel/Du'Notta Division Member *Jeeves/Agent/Du'Notta Division Member *Liquid/Agent (wounded in action and captured) *Luòkèrén X/Greater Minion *Mr. X/Ninja/Spec Ops Agent *Rosch/Greater Minion/Alistellian Soldier/Squad Leader *Stocke/Specint *Tank Dempsey/Spec Ops Corporal Former Crew *Ahzoh/Archmage Commander (missing in action) *Bruce/Officer (known traitor) *Diego/Squad Leader/Explosive Expert (killed in action) *Gersch/Captain (killed in action) *Gino/Greater Minion (missing in action) *Gk'rath/Generic Minion/Spec Ops Trooper (missing in action) *Logan/Generic Minion (missing in action) *Lord Uba Jabari/Squad Leader (missing in action) *Manfred von Hubbub Peter/Chef/Greater Minion/Dempsey's Squad member (known traitor) *Ocelot/Major/Leader of The Metal-Haven (known traitor) *Phoenix/Navigator (missing in action) *Riparo/Mercenary (service expired) *Slisek/Spec Ops Trooper (missing in action) *Small Boss/Spec Ops Agent (deceased) *Snorri/Maintenance (missing in action) *Solid Serpent/Spec Ops Trooper (deceased) *Vladimir/Squad Leader (missing in action) *White Fox/Spec Ops Trooper (deceased) *Wo Dao/Mercenary (discharged) Current Plans *Conquer the multiverse. *Investigate the Metal-Amalgamation and their schemes. *Investigate the Metal-Haven and their schemes. *Stop Mahandaz. Mahandaz has been killed. *Stop Cernunnos. *Kill Bruce. Weapon List *Galaxia, Lord Metal-Knight's personal weapon. *A variety of crossbows. *Assorted eastern gunpowder weaponry. Exclusive to high ranks. *Basic cannons. *Bows of the long and short variety, as well as impractical shieldbows. *Magic based cannons. *Several basic swords. *Spears. *Thaumatech weaponry. Exclusive to high ranks. *Wide variety of axes and flails. Uniforms *Alistellian soldiers: Steel armor with red tabards. *Dempsey's Squad: Camouflage clothing. *Elite Metal-Knight soldiers: Armor and masks resembling Lord Metal Knight's. Job list *Agent *Alistellian Soldier *Doctor *Engineer *Field Medic *Generic Minion *Greater Minion *Maintenance *Research and Development Department Staff *Spec Ops Agent *Spec Ops Trooper *Specint *Squad Leader *Thaumatech Engineer *Various Officer Ranks Exclusive Ranks *Lord Metal Knight: The leader and highest ranking member of the Metal-Knights. *Captain of the Axe: Second in command following the death of the previous Captain. *First Mate of the Axe: Current member serving under the Captain of the Axe following Naudez' promotion. Gallery Lord Metal Knight.png|Lord Metal Knight, the leader of the Metal-Knights. The captain.png|The former captain of the Axe. Naudez.png|Naudez, the Captain of the Axe. drgn.png|Dragon, demonstrating his might to the ducks of the River Lum. csc.png|Casca, reading a book. Luokeren 1.png|Luòkèrén. Stocke and Rosch.png|Stocke and Rosch near Alistel. Portrait-Rosch.png|A portrait of Rosch. Portrait-Stocke.png|A portrait of Stocke. AhzohUltima.png|A portrait of the Archmage Commander, Ahzoh Aviansezr Gladyrius, who has remained hidden for some time. Manfred von Hubbub Peter.jpg|Manfred von Hubbub Peter, womanizer, chef and traitor. Ocelot.jpg|Ocelot, Leader of the Metal-Haven and traitor. Small Boss.jpg|Small Boss before his death. Wo DAo.gif|A portrait of Wo Dao. Metal-Knights Extras Theme of Naudez Theme of Ocelot Theme of Small Boss Category:Antagonist Category:Faction Category:Plots Category:Military Category:Organization Category:Eastern Lands Category:Metal-Knights Category:Godless Category:Chivalric Order